


Seeds for the future

by Musogato



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Empire of gold spoilers, F/M, Mutual Pining, Post Book 3: The Empire of Gold, just them being cute, making use of their respective powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/pseuds/Musogato
Summary: Nahri and Ali have a snack break in the Royal gardens.
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Seeds for the future

**Author's Note:**

> In theory I should’ve just added this to one of my other Nahli wips, but it didn’t quite fit, so here you go. Takes place maybe a year after EoG? Probably also inspired by BioRust's amazing Nahli fanart of them in the orange grove.

The Royal Harem garden is peaceful in the late morning, and a pleasant break from their respective jobs. Nahri and Ali sit not far from her beloved orange grove, atop a rug that had been brought out. A platter of gem-bright fruit sits between them; oranges and pomegranates and other strange ones that Ali had found during his travels. Light shines through the trees in scattered waves, with distant bird chirps and wind chimes the only sounds. 

“Ali, if you will?” Nahri asks, as she finishes slicing open the fruit. 

He nods with a smile. Holding his hand out over the platter, his crocodilian eyes flex. Then with a watery _shlurp_ , dozens of seeds burst upward from the fruit’s flesh. Juice dripping from them, the seeds hover in the air beneath his hand like a loyal army awaiting orders. 

Nahri eyes the tiny soldiers thoughtfully, then nods to a pail set beside the garden wall. "Put 'em in there. They can be replanted later."

Ali assents, and with a flick of his fingers the swarm of seeds flies over to the pail. They drop inside, the clatter against iron sounding like music in a rainstorm. 

Across from him, Nahri separates an orange slice. She’s sitting close, spots of light highlighting her clothes and chador. Her mouth quirks, feeling Ali's gaze on her. 

She lifts one of the orange slices when Ali suddenly leans forward, eating it right from her hand, his lips brushing her fingers. 

"Hey!"

He smiles, clearly pleased with the fruit’s taste and his action. "My fee."

Nahri narrows her eyes playfully. " _You_ are in my debt. Any fees are therefore waived."

Ali swallows as he lifts his chin, considering her carefully. "Hm. I suppose you will need to take it back then." His eyes sparkle. "However I fear it is irretrievable. May I offer instead a--"

He pauses, his eyebrows furrowing as Nahri pushes her fingertips onto his stomach, its contents suddenly lurching. 

She smiles smugly. "Found it."

Ali gives her a nervous look. "Nahri, that's not funny."

"Your expression is," she grins sharply, before her fingers move to soothe his stomach again. 

She leans in close to his ear, her breath hot against his skin. "Don't steal my slices."

Ali swallows, his eyes sliding closed as he inclines his head toward hers. "Yes ma'am."

She lingers a moment longer, her cheek touching his. Then she pulls back, her lips brushing his cheek as she retreats. 

She settles back into her seat, her gaze downward as she breaks apart the orange. A gardener walks by, and they both struggle to tamp down their smiles. 


End file.
